Will the real team penguin please stand up?
by penguin adventures
Summary: after narrowly escaping the Marvel AU, Team Penguin ends up the Penguin of Madagascar Alternate Version universe. With Dr. Bottlenose hot on their tails ready to finish them off, they have no choice but to team up with the alternate team. But with Dave out for REVENGE the battle with the universe-hopping menace will have to wait.
1. Chapter One: We meet again

Penguins of Madagascar: Alternate Version Universe

Miami, florida

Afro circus tent

August 19th 2016

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Alternate Skipper's POV)

"Rico I thought I told you to leave that in kentukey!" I shouted noticing Dave's ray hidden in the corner. "I dunno," rico said as he shrugged. "I suggest we drop in the ocean 200 feet off Key largo," Kowalski said. "And how do you purpose we do that?" Elsa said, "The Super-plane probably scrap metal by now." "We build a new one," Kowalski said.

"And how do you suppose we do that," I said, "all our chimps are enjoying life in france!" "Not all of them," Mason said lowering his news paper. Suddenly there was a loud Explosion. "that was not me this time!" Anna said. suddenly Alex, Marty, Melmen, And Gloria showed up. "What do you want now Hippies," I said. "don't call them hippies," Elsa said. "We don't mind," Gloria said, "we know Skipper secretly cares." "who told you that?" I said. "Some weird wolf-guy named classified," Marty said.

"Do you happen to know who these octopus guy is?" Alex said. "Yeah he's starting to freak me out," Melmen said. "Now that's just hurtful," a very familiar voice said, "and I was just so happy to see everyone again." Suddenly Dave appeared. "Debbie!" "DAVE!" Elsa, Private, and Kowalski shouted. "Dave!" I said. "Ah Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Elsa and…" he paused at Anna, "…and the new person…I didn't really catch your name," he said. Anna looked slightly disappointed at this. "boop!" Dave said touching Anna's beak. "eh…gross," she said. "Hey he was supposed to do that to me," Private said. "Oh right," Dave said, "boop."

"Oh hi Dave!" Alex said, "Long time no see!" "Ah! Alex!" Dave said, "how's the circus life treating you?" "Great!" Alex said. "How the girlfriend?" Dave asked. "Oh you mean Gia?" Alex said, "fantastic." "Dave!" Marty said, "good to see you again!" "Ah Marty! Nice to see you!" Dave said. "Um…" Gloria said turning to Melmen, "Who's Dave?" "I have no idea," Melmen replied. "We went thru this already!" I said, "fine Gloria…it all started…In Anartica…" "Oh no," Alex said. "No that's too far back," I said, "The United States Gold Depository…AT FORT KNOX!"

One very long story later…

"And that is how we defeated Dave and saved all of penguin kind," I said. I turned to see everyone dancing around as I like to Move it Move Blared loudly. "Guy!" I said. "I'm really getting tired of this song," Kowalski said. "I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! You like to move it move it! We like to…" "MOVE IT!" "How did all these Lemurs get here?" Elsa said. "Ergh I swear this song is going to make me lose my salmon!" I shouted. "don't swear," Elsa muttered. Suddenly a signal sound filled the air. "Ahhhhhhhh!" "What the?" Elsa said. "Wait those voices sound familiar…" I said. the alternate Team and a otter ripped thru the top of the tent and landed on top of Dave's Ray. Alternate Rico hacked up a rocket launcher and destroyed the Ray. "Good job Rico!" Alternate Me said, "Now we don't have to look upon the ugly-ness of Dave's ray!" "Skipper!" Alternate Kowalski said, "singing getting louder!" "Oh right…Rico!"

Rico aimed his rocket launcher at Julian boombox and fired official ending the worst song I ever heard. "What!" Julian said, "my boomy box is not supposed go boom!" "You," Alternate Me said. "is the multiverse in danger again?" Elsa said. "No," He said, "Just us….and you." "What is it this time?' I said, "Space squids…tell me it's space squids!" "No!" Alternate Private said, "Dr. Bottlenose…um why's he here." "Why has the music stopped!" Dave shouted. "Dan!" Alternate Me said. "Dave," Kowalski said. Rico hacked up a chainsaw while Alternate Rico traded his rocket launcher for a flamethrower…" "No…I don't think so," Dave said as he ran off, "I will return…And I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"You have to shop for it first," I said. "Ha! Very funny….Oh that reminds me…I should go shopping…FOR REVENGE!" "shopping for revenge?" Marty said. "That made no sense," Melmen said. "Speaking of not making sense…There's….There's two of you?" Alex said as he passed out. "Kowalski tell me you have a full charge on that teleport," alternate me said. "Not so fast," Elsa said. "yeah!" I said, "Your not going anyway until you tell us what we're up against." "This isn't your fight," Alternate Kowalski said. "You said that both team our in danger…so it is our fight!" "Um..." Julian said, "will the real team penguin please stand up?"

"first off we're all standing," Alternate Kowalski said, "and secondly…we're all doomed…so run for you lives!" "Ahhhh!" everyone shouted as they started to run around in a panic. "Um how are we all doomed?" Marlene said. "the space-time teleport and the portal opener are both missing," he replied. "What!" Alternate Me said, "Then where is it?" suddenly Anna showed up with both of them in her flippers. "Anna!" Elsa said, "give those back to them!" "fine, mother," Anna replied. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "how about we hold on to these until they give us some answers!" "We don't have time for this!' Alternate Skipper said. "Since you won't tell us what going on," Elsa said, "then I guess we do have time…"

"No You don't," a voice said. "Blowhole?" I said. "No," the voice said as a dolphin entered, "Dr. bottlenose." "And he found us," Alternate Me said. "And now I get to wipe out two teams at the same time!" he said. "You will never get away with this!" Alternate Private shouted. "actually I already did," he replied, "Many times in case you forgot!" "Answers Now!" Elsa said. "Fine," Alternate me said pointing to Dr. Bottlenose, "That guy wants to kill us in every universe!" "You Maniac!" I said. "You Penguins think you can stop me?" he replied, "You're the real maniac's here." "what?" alternate rico said. "Can we get to the battle already!" Alternate me said. "No let's cut to the part where I kill you!" he said pulling out a massive gun.  
(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Battle for Answers

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Answers Now!" Elsa said. "Fine," Alternate me said pointing to Dr. Bottlenose, "That guy wants to kill us in every universe!" "You Maniac!" I said. "You Penguins think you can stop me?" he replied, "You're the real maniac's here." "what?" alternate rico said. "Can we get to the battle already!" Alternate me said. "No let's cut to the part where I kill you!" he said pulling out his cyber-gun. "not going to cut it," Elsa said. "What now," I said turning to the penguin. "why does he want to kill all the team penguins?" Alternate me said. "because he's a complete lunatic," Kowalski said. "Great," Gloria said, "we'll leave you guys to it."

"Oh I'm also going to kill everyone who get in my way!" Dr. Bottlenose said. "Um…but we're not in your way," Alex said. "I am!" Julian said. "Julian!" Alternate Private shouted, "No!" Dr. Bottlenose pulled out a electric whip and flung it at Julian. Julian turned into a skeleton and fell to the ground. Sonya roared in anger and charged at him only to meet the same fate. "You monster," I said. Mort looked on in shock and Maurice actually had a smile on his face. Anna and Elsa's beaks were open in shock. "I think I'm going to be sick," Alternate Kowalski said.

"You didn't need to kill them!" I shouted. "Neither did I need them alive," Dr. Bottlenose said. "what exactly did he kill them with?" Private asked. "Oh this?" Bottlenose said, "I bought this Sycorax whip from an intergalaxtic arms-dealer…and when he complained about my price…well let's just say he's out of the business…" "Oh so he retired?" both Private said. I faced palmed, "No he means he killed him!" I said. "Oh…that's…isn't nice," Alternate Private said. "Anyway," Dr. Bottlenose said cocking the massive cyber-gun, "Let's finish this…" I pulled out my laser and said, "Let's not." I lasered his Cyber-gun in half.

"Oh big mistake," he replied whipping out his electric whip. He threw it in my direction but I quickly dodged it the electric whip crackling harmlessly on the ground. "Yah!" Rico shouted slamming into it. "Hi-yah!" Private said knocking the dolphin out of his segway. Dr. Bottlenose landed on the ground with an oof. "what?" he said as he tried to sit up. "I'm going to kick you in the face!" Kowalski said kicking him in the face. Dr. Bottlenose was knocked out and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Kowalski said. "WE DID IT!" I shouted, "We finally defeated Dr. Bottlenose!" "Um…Okay…then," Elsa said. "So why are you here?" Alternate me said. "Can I please have the Space-Time Teleport and the Portal opener back?" Kowalski said. "We didn't exactly have a choice," I said. "So are they going to let us go now?" Marlene asked. "Here you are," Anna said, "Um…I may have broke the attenna on the space-time teleport. "Blast that was the Wifi!" Kowalski said grabbing the teleport and the portal opener, "now I have to go to emergency dail-up mode." "Oh great," I said as the dail-up sound filled the air. "this could take a while…" Kowalski said. "What about the portal opener?" Private asked. "still charging," Kowalski said. "when will it finish?" I asked.

"it should be done in half an hour," Kowalski said. "No time," I said, "can you repair the damage to the teleport?" I asked. "I would need a flux capacitor, quarter weight oil, and 23 milliliters of MacGuffium 2-39." Rico hacked up quarter weight oil and MacGuffium 2-39. "But where are we going to find a Flux…" We turned to Dr. Bottlenose's downed segway. "…Capacitor." Rico quickly removed the tube of Medusa sereum and opened the front of the segway and pulled out the Flux capacitor. "this is the perfect size!" Kowalski said opening the Space-time teleport. "Rico tied up Dr. Bottlenose!" I said, "I don't need him escaping!" Both Rico's got to work tieing the dolphin in ropes and ducktape and hanging him from one of the tent's support poles above us.

Kowalski placed the flux Capacitor into a spot in the space-time teleport above the powercell. Kowalski took the vial of MacGuffian 2-39 and attached it to the flux capacitor after he carefully removed a vial of Plutonium. "what are we going to do with that?" I said. "I have no idea," He said looking at it. "Prefect for our trains Nuclear reactor," alternate me said. "Sorry it runs on Uranium 2-38 not Plutonium," Alternate Kowalski said. Suddenly there was a loud dinging sound. Kowalski held up the Portal Opener, "Fully charged!" Kowalski said. "excellent," I said. "Get me down from here you fools!" Dr. Bottlenose said. Suddenly a knife flew past the dolphin'ss head, "What?" "Nyet," Vitaly said, "you are the fool." "Somebody get me down from here right…"

"Incoming!" I shouted as rico cut the rope sending the dolphin flying to the ground. "You are going to pay for that!" he shouted as we picked him up and threw him into a cannon. I lit a match using Private's tail feathers and brought it to the fuse, "Outgoing!" I lite the fuse. "Wait!" Dr. Bottlenose shouted. The cannon fired and Dr. Bottlenose went screaming out of the tent towards the gulf of mexico. "wow!" I said, "He's making good air!" "Well with Dr. Bottlenose distracted," Kowalski said, "Let's go back to Headquarters and grab some tactical equipment and allies and Bring the battle to him!" "What do you mean bring the battle to him?" I said. Kowalski had his smart phone hooked up to Bottlenose's segway, "He has a harddrive on his scooter," Kowalski said, "and it includes data of his home universe." "All we have to do is lock on to his universe," I said. "Yeah there's a problem with that," Kowalski said, "we can't actually get to his universe." "Why not?" I said.

"Instead of being surrounded by the void," Kowalski said, "his universe is surrounded by Dark Matter." "And?" I said. "We'll be destroyed if we tried out traditional methods," Kowalski said, "We would need a Dimension shredder in order to do that!" "really?" I said. "Yeah and we destroyed the only one in our universe," Kowalski said. "What if we build one?" elsa said. "Build one?" Kowalski said, "I would need Blowhole's original blueprints." "So back to our universe then," Private said. "Kowalski open a portal back to our Universe!" I said. "Wait," Alternate me said, "If this Dr. Bottlenose guy threatening every team penguin…then we're coming with you!" "but," I said. "No buts!" Alternate me said. "fine," I said.

"That increases the changes of us getting destroyed considerbly," Kowalski said. "I second that," Alternate Kowalski said, "Because if we fail Dr. Bottlenose will wipe both teams out." "so what's the plan?" Private asked. "I'll save you that work," Dave said as he appeared. "Oh come on we don't have time for this Dave!" I said. "You think I'm going to let you run off to your universe?" Dave asked, "Besides I don't think you want to go back to your universe right now…" A portal opening showing New York swarming with stormtroopers, Daleks, cybermen, Dinosaurs, vikings, shen's soldiers, loki clones, and dragons. "What?" we all said. "Dr. Bottlenose has been gathering allies from all corners of the multiverse," Dave said, "with a smile…Including me….but for some reason none of the Dr. Blowholes were on board." "I wonder way," Kowalski said. "Anyway Dr. Bottlenose is probably back in his ship by now," Dave said. "Will you actually let us go this time?" Private said. "No!" Dave said, "I'm his backup plan if he fails…then it's my turn."

"What are you going to do use your medusa serum on us?" I said. "No something much much worst!" Dave said, "let me take you on a journey…" Suddenly their was flash and Us, Dave, and the other team ended up in Antartica. "What no!" I said. "Welcome to the beginning of the team penguin of this universe," Dave said, "Antartica!" "What?" Alternate me said. "Imagine Team Penguin without cute little private," Dave said. "you wouldn't dare!" Private said, "Your WORST then the dave in our universe! Not even he'll do something as twisted at that!" "then I guess I'm the better octopus!" Dave said, "Now if you excuse me I have four baby penguins to stop…I hope the leapord seal like their eggs scrambled. Dave disappeared into the blizzard. "After him!" I said. "Go! Go! Go!" Alternate me said.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Battle of the Past

Some years ago…

Antartica

(Skipper's POV)

"Hey did anybody see that? That's an Egg!" "Is someone gonna go get it?" baby me said. "We can't do that," an adult penguin replied. "Why not?" baby Elsa asked. "Well it's a dangerous world out there, and we're just Penguins. You know nothing but cute and cuddly." "Yeah! Why do you think there are always documentary crews filming us?"

"Skipper!" Kowalski said, "Dave 6 o clock!" "We can still catch him!" I shouted. "Dave's not going to miss with our timeline!" "Don't worry," I said, "Hans the puffin tried this with our timeline…luckly we stopped him." "That low down dirty puffin," Alternate me said, "also…WHAT?" "whahaha!" Dave said. "No so fast Dave," I said as all ten of us slid towards him.

"Oh, right. Nature," baby me said, "Well I guess that make sense…but something deep down in my gut tells me that it makes no sense at all." "You know what? I reject Nature!" All the adult Penguins gasped then looked away and kept on marching to who knows where. "Who's with me?" he asked before running screaming in the other direction. he then slid after the egg while Dave went after him and the three penguins who decided to follow baby me. But little did Dave know we were right on his tail.

"Rico ready the net launcher!" Kowalski said. Rico hacked up what looked like his rocket launcher and him aimed it in Dave's direction. Alternate Rico wanted to hack up something useful but all came up with was a stick of dynamite. "Put the Dynamite away!" Alternate me said, "do you want to decimate the ice sheet or something?" "aw," he said reshallowing it. Rico fired and Dave got caught up in the net. "What!" Dave said, "No!"

"That that dave!" Elsa said. "Nobody messes with our timeline," Alternate me said, "Nobody!" "Leopard seals. Nature's snakes." "Aren't snakes nature's snakes?" baby Elsa asked. "How should I knew, I live on the flipping frozen tundra!" baby skipper said. "Language!" baby Elsa said. "Sorry," he replied. The leopard seals started barking…don't let their cute bark fool you leopard seals are an apex predator. "They're going for the egg!" baby Elsa shouted. "Give me a way down there, ASAP!" Baby Kowalski turns to him and said, "All one would have to do is collect 300 feet of kelp…" while Baby Kowalski talked a man with a microphone looked into a camera and said, "Tiny and helpless, the baby penguins are frozen with fear. They know if they fall from this cliff they will surely die." "Gunter, give them a shove," he told the soundman. "…harnessing the jellyfish we've trained to obey simple voice commands," baby Kowalski said right as the boom mic appeared by them.

The soundman knocked the four baby penguins off the cliff and Dave could only watch helplessly as they saved private. "No!" Dave shouted. "come on," I said, "Come on." "That-a-boy, Rico!" baby me shouted. "Don't let them have it!" baby Elsa shouted. Baby Rico swallowed the egg momentary confusing the seals. "Okay! I guess that works," he said. One of the seals growled and snapped at him but Kowalski and baby me managed to jump out of the way.

We watched as they escaped the seal and climb up the harpoon. "oh not this again," Elsa said. "come on," Alternate me said, "fire that harpoon already!" "I'd recommend firing it now!" Baby Kowalski said. "Nope. Hold on." "Are you crazy!" Baby Elsa shouted. "We really should fire it!" Baby Kowalski shouted. "Not till we see the white of its eyes!" Baby me replied. "They're mostly pupil," Baby Kowalski said, "Very little white! Almost none!" "Just fire it already!" Baby Elsa said. "They gotta have a little bit of white, right?" he said receiving an eye roll from Elsa. "None Whatsoever!" Baby Elsa shouted. "What if they look really far to the left?" Baby Elsa have had enough and grabbed the rope from him and fired the harpoon. "Fire in the hole!" baby me shouted. We all cheered as they flew towards a far away iceberg. "Hmm…" Kowalski said, "the ship is sinking but it didn't explode…" Rico fired off a rocket and the ship exploded rocking the icesheet with a massive boom. "Let's go a little further back shall we?" Dave said. "No!" We all shouted but it was too late.

Even some more years ago…

Penguin Colony

We found ourselves on a icy cliff overlooking a penguin colony. "oh no," I said noticing four familiar little penguin chicks. "Skulas Skipper," Kowalski said pointing to a group of those Blasted birds. "Skulas," I said, "Antartica's snakes…" "We got to save the babies!" several Penguins shouted only to get grabbed by Dave and his octopi minions. "Please let us go or those blasted birds are going to…" "Don't know don't care," Dave said as the penguins started to choke. "Please," He said, "at least let me see my mate on last time."

"You penguin disgust…" Private blinded Dave and his fellow octopi with his hypercute. While the other octopi releashed their penguin and stumble around blinding Dave just squeezed his penguin harder until he died. "You Monster!" Alternate Anna said. "Oh yes," Dave said, "I am…everyone made that clear to me since the day I was born." "You need to stop this craziness Dave," I said, "You will never be satisfied…once you had your revenge on the penguins…your move on to your next revenge…and the next…" "Yes I have my work cut out for me," Dave said. "What are you going to do when you run out of cute animals eh?" Private said, "Move on to Humans? And then what…what are you going to do when you run out of things to have your revenge on!" "I just move on to the next planet," Dave said. "And the next…and the next…and the next?" I said, "when will it stop!"

"How about a change in scenery?" Dave said. "No!" Kowalski said reach towards Dave's teleport. "Rude!" Dave said Knocking Kowalski off his feet. With a flip of a switch the whiteness of antartica was replaced by… The Central Park Zoo. "oh any day but today," I said. "yes," Dave said, "The day you took everything from me!"

(end of chapter three)


	4. Penguins! Penguins! Penguins!

The Central Park Zoo

A couple years before Alex's arrival

(Kowalski's POV)

"Smile and Wave boys…smile and wave," baby Skipper said. "oh their so adorable!" a girl said. "Okay we have a octopus to get rid of," a zookeeper said, "maybe san deigo wants it…" "Dave Alert!" Private shouted, "12 0' clock!" "good it's only 11:30," Skipper said. "whahahaha!" Dave shouted. "Rico ready the big guns!" I said. Rico hacked up a disc launcher and started firing flaming discs at Dave. "Since when did you have a disc launcher?" Dave demanded.

his past self was thrown into a truck and the truck drove off. "Ha!" Alternate Skipper said, "the timeline will be maintained." "Oh you little…" Dave said, "let's try…" Before Dave could say anything we found ourselves in…

Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

2015

"GOAAAAL!" all the penguins shouted. "Elisa would you…" "I don't think so!" Alternate Skipper said as he proceeded to beat up Dave. "You will pay for that later!" Dave shouted flying off hanging from his helicopter, "YOU WILL PAY!" "No!" Dave said, "no…no…no…this did not happen…but…it…did." Suddenly the North Wind appeared. "Oh no," I said. "We're our outta of time!" Dave said said teleporting us to another time and place. The other penguins went into hiding at the sight of the jet.

Meanwhile on the North Wind Jet Eva picked up some footprints. "Penguin footprints, still warm," Eva reported, "We just missed Dave." "Blast it! He's gone!" Classified said with a growl. "So many penguins!" Corporal said, "Ahhh!" He grabbed a section of the control panel and ripped it out. He then took the section and started to chew it. "Boss!" Short Fuse shouted, "He's stress-eating again!" "Corporal!" Classified calmly said. "There, There!" Eva said trying to comfort the bear.

"Rub the angry out of the tummy," Short Fuse added. "Corporal! Focus!" Classified said. He stopped chewing and focused on him. "We are going to save those helpless penguins," he said, "Because we are the North Wind and no one...no one breaks the Wind." Classified saluted him and Corporal said, "No one breaks the Wind." "There's a good Corporal,"Classifed said as he took out the panel section of his mouth. "Now, We rescued those four penguins already didn't we?" he asked, "Shipped them off, all cozy and snug, to a Madagascar safe..."

Just then an alarm started to sound in the cockpit, "How come there's beeping?" Classifed asked. he quickly turn to the control panel while Eva typed away, "Sir, those penguins," Eva said, "they never made it to Madagascar." Corporal starting chewing the panel section again to cover up his screams. "What?" Classified said, "Well, where the dickens are they?"

The Central Park Zoo

(Dave's POV)

I made sure to teleport both teams to the other side of the city as I approached the central Park Zoo the penguin habitat. "Smile and Wave boys," Skipper said, "smile and wave." "Not all of us our boys," elsa said. "Quiet," he said, "and keep waving!" "Kowalski Process report," Skipper said. "We're 600 feet from the nearest sewerline…" Kowalski pulled out a broken "shovel" "But we've broken our last shovel…" "Blast!" he said as I snuck up to the habitat. He turned to Rico and said, "Rico we need shovels…and find some more popsicle sticks we don't want to risk another cavein!" Rico went off to get some shovels. "And me Skipper?" "I want you to look extra cute and cuddly Private," Skipper said, "Today we're going to blow this dump!"

I grabbed the five of them and dragged them to a dark corner. "What…who are you!" Skipper said. "I am a A phantom! A shadow of a former live! I AM DAVE!" they just looked at me blanky, "It's looks better when I'm in disguise…" "Do we know you octopus?" Skipper said. "I am the last face you will ever see!" I shouted.

(Skipper's POV)

We rushed towards a dark corner as Dave declared, "I am the last face you will ever see!" "Not so fast dave!" I shouted causing the octopus' focus to be distracted long enough for the past team to escape and go back to…escaping. "Will you stop doing that!" Dave shouted. "I don't know…Can we?" I said. "yeah can we?" Alternate me said. "He just said that," Elsa said. "You know what," Dave said, "Next stop…" Kowalski pulled out Dave's device, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" With a push of a button we returned to the circus tent to the shocked faces of Alex and co. "wait…where….where…did you go?" Alex said. "Horrible things," Kowalski said. Suddenly a portal opened behind Dave.

"Oh no," Dave said. "you have failed me!" the voice of Dr. Bottlenose said. "please give me another chance!" "Sir we should give him another chance," a robotic voice said. "Quiet! When you're the leader of a evil empire then you can make the decisions!" Dr. Bottlenose said. A robotic arm moved out of the portal and Dragged Dave into it. "Noooo!" Dave shouted as he struggled to keep his grip. "bye bye Dave," I said. "Noo!" Dave said. "You know that isn't the Dave from our universe." "Yes it was actually," I said, "he was missing two of his arms!" "Oh!" Kowalski said, "how did I miss that?" "A evil mastermind who is taking bad guys from all universes…why does that seem familiar…" Alternate me said. "I have no idea," Alternate Kowalski said. "I dunno," Rico said. "Skipper we need to bring the fight to him!" Kowalski said, "luckly I stole back one of the universe hoppers with the trackers!" "Excellent!" I said, "Nice stop Dr. Bottlenose's universe!"

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Bringing the battle

Alternate New York City

(Skipper's POV)

"Opps," Kowalski said, "I forgot to bring the other team with us." I glared at him. "oh great," Marlene said. "I can still bring them here…" "No time!" I said, "it's not like we're going back to that universe any time soon." Suddenly Dr. Bottlenose appeared on a jumbotron on a nearby building, "I don't know how you did it…but you just made the biggest mistake of your live!" the message ended and bottlenose's ship landed on the street in front of us stopping the traffic dead. "Dr. bottlenose?" "he never walks amid his subjects!" another person said. "I thought I told you people that land tranportation is forbidden!" "Yes President Bottlenose," everyone said.

"he has New York at his feet," Kowalski said. "Yes," Dr. bottlenose said, "and this is the future of your New York." "Utter destruction of city in…No time!" "What?" "What is this!" "No!" "The end of the world is today?" "I told you!" another man said. There was a loud explosion that knocked us all the way to New Jersey. Hoboken to be exactly. "Did you see that!" a man said, "New York just exploded over there!" "are we next?" "Oh no! President Bottlenose's ship is heading this way!" "OH no we're next!"

"Wait I know why he's heading this way!" somebody said, "Maybe if we turn in those penguins he'll spare Hoboken!" "Oh no," I said. "Great," Marlene said, "now we have all of hoboken after us. Suddenly the North Wind blasted thru a portal, "Back away from the penguins!" Classified shouted as the Jet landed. We quickly hopped into the jet. "Classified!" I said. "who?" Marlene said. "You let cilivans in on your missions?" classified said. "Hey I didn't have any choice in the matter Dr. Bottlenose…" "We know," Classified said. "YOU WILL NOT GET IN MY WAY!" Dr. bottlenose said as he hologrammed into the jet. "We're not getting in your way," classified said, "They are!" Suddenly the the Helicarrier, The Starship Antartica, and the ships of the Rebel Penguin Alliance appeared in the sky.

"You been busy," I said. "let's say your arch-enemy is very persuasive," Classified said. Blowhole's Ariel aircraft carrier appeared surrounded by Shen's airship fleet and several of his battlecruisers. Suddenly another airship appeared with Po, The Furious Five, and The Guardians on it, "Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po's stomach grumbled, "That was the thunder…" "This is impossible!" Dr. Bottlenose's hologram said. "Oh it's possible!" Dr. blowhole said over his helicarrier's loudspeaker, "oh and I brought them…" Suddenly the Valiant our universe appeared with Three TARDISes flying around it. Plus a gaint modified tiltrotor with the words Monster vs Aliens Iniative and a bunch of dragon riders lead by Hiccup and toothless.

"Prepare to lose," Classified said to the hologram of Dr. bottlenose. "What no!" he shouted as Corporal kicked him out of the Jet's systems. "We brought the battle!" Dr. blowhole shouted all kinds of North Wind Aircraft appeared from the gaint portal that now took over the sky. On the other side of the Portal, Dalek and cyber-ships hovered unsure of what to do. Dr. bottlenose made a break for the portal while shouting something over his loudspeaker, "this battle will not happen in my home universe!" "After him!" I shouted over the Loudspeaker on out jet. "You heard the penguin!" Shen shouted, "Get him!" Shen made a peacock cry to get his point across.

Everyone other Ship, jet, helicopter and airship followed Blowhole back into our universe. "The terror of Dr. bottlenose ends here," Classified said, "I assure you." "How can you be so sure," I said. "Because we have the one thing he fears," Eva said. "What?" Kowalski said. "His original enemies," Doris said, "The team penguin from his universe!" "Duh-duh-duh!" Rico said. "But he showed us Daleks, cybermen, dragons, dinosaurs and Shen's forces overrunning new york!" suddenly blowhole appeared, "The Daleks, cybermen, and dragons are with Dr. bottlenose," he said, "Shen forces are with us…The Dinosaurs were dealt with…and no then had nothing to do with my next plan by the way…I have different dinosaurs for that plan…" "This Ends today," I said ignoring the hint blowhole just dropped, "Dr. Bottlenose will never destroy another team penguin!" A black X-wing with Captain Doris pulled up next to us. "is that me?" Doris said. Captain doris winked and flew off ahead the other Rebel X-wings, Tie-fighters, and other Rebel Penguin Ships right behind us. The other North Wind aircraft were right behind them.

One the other side of the portal the IPSA Megacarrier II, several Rebel Penguin Stardestroyers, The Valiant, and Dr. blowhole's helicarrier waited for us. The Starship antartica was currently parked on top of that one. A white North Wind Helicarrier is where Classifed brought us down. In the distance was New York City in complete and utter chaos suddenly by Dalek ships, Cyber-ships, and dolphin shaped ships. "shall we end this?" Classified said. "oh you beat we will," Kowalski said as a crew got to work refueling the jet. "YOU going down Dr. Bottlenose!" I said, "If you want a battle…oh your going to get a battle!"

To Be Continued in…

BATTLE OF THE MULTIVERSE!


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
